


Going to Gretna Green

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Eloping, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written for adventdrabbles Prompt 9: Holiday Tuxedo Jacket.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	Going to Gretna Green

**Author's Note:**

> Written for adventdrabbles Prompt 9: Holiday Tuxedo Jacket.

Harry adjusted his cufflinks as he walked from the bedroom to the living room, looking up only when he heard the rustle of paper.

Severus, who was dressed in his dinner jacket and ready to go, sat in his chair by the fire, flipping through the pages of the _Evening Prophet_ , his reading glasses perched on his nose. 

Inspiration struck and Harry nodded his head, confirming his decision.

"There's a stop we need to make on the way to Malfoy's soirée." 

Severus closed the paper and set his glasses down on the table. "What, pray tell, is this errand? Did we forget a bottle of wine for the hostess?"

"We did, actually. But no, that's not it." Harry moved closer and took both of Severus's hands in his. "We're getting married."

Severus didn't even blink. "Now?"

Harry held his gaze. "Yes."

Severus looked down between them, eyes slowly working their way back up Harry's body. "We are appropriately attired, I suppose."

"That's what made me think of it."

"Only you." Severus's lips twitched in amusement. "Is there anyone we should inform of this rash decision?"

"It's not rash," Harry started but changed tack when Severus raised an eyebrow. "All right, the decision to do it _right now_ may have been but I think we've been moving in this direction for some time." 

"I don't disagree," Severus replied.

"That's a first," Harry retorted, grinning. 

"Don't become accustomed to it," Severus said, leaning in for a kiss. 

Harry tried to deepen it but Severus pulled back. "As much as I'd enjoy continuing this, I do believe we have somewhere to be." 

"You're sure?" Harry asked, a case of nerves catching him unawares.

"Do I look foolish enough to turn down a proposal from the-Boy-Who—"

"Severus, for fuck's sake," Harry interrupted. The last thing he wanted to think about right now was his so-called celebrity status.

Clutching Harry's hands, Severus pulled them—and Harry—to his chest. "I've never been more certain of anything in my life."

Harry sagged against Severus in relief. "All right."

"Now, let's go. Draco will be thrilled we've chosen his fête to cause a _scandal_."

"You're terrible." Harry chuckled, then stood up straight and led Severus to the Floo. Taking a fistful of Floo powder, Harry turned and asked, "What are we going to do about rings?"

Severus patted his jacket pocket, smug smile on his face, and called out, "Famous Blacksmiths Shop!" as they stepped into the Floo.

**Author's Note:**

>  _[Gretna Green](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gretna_Green)_ for those unfamiliar.


End file.
